Goodbye
by singerchick12
Summary: It's hard to say goodbye. Especially to the person you truly love the most. Story is much better. This is my first SWAC fic, and I liked it, so I hope you guys like it. An obivous paring if you can guess.
1. The Dream

**Goodbye **

**this is my first SWAC fic, so I hope it came out good. :D review. *I dont own the characters or the show, just my plot. so anyway enjoy***

_Chapter One: The Dream _

Chad Dylan Cooper was tossing and turning in his bed, his was having another nightmare about Sonny. And this time it wasn't as bad as a few nights ago, it was just plain sad.

_Chad stood at the airport with Sonny waiting with her before she went off to New York, leaving him forever. He could never tell her that he was in love with her, it was too late, he acted like such a jerk in the past it's so hard to forgive. _

_Then the announcement was made, and Sonny faced Chad. "Well, I better go. I'll miss you Chad. Even though you acted like a jerk, I think you're a good person with a great heart, just you never showed it. I'll never forget you, so goodbye Chad." She said quickly hugging him, then picked up her bags and walked away from the teary eyed Chad, who was now heart-broken, as her plane took off, leaving him behind forever. _

Chad jerked up in his bed and shook off the dream. _it was just a dream. it was just a dream. _He convinved himself, but then he realized one thing. _Sonny's leaving for New York today;I'll never see her again. _he tried going back to sleep, but all he kept seeing were flashbacks and memories of him and Sonny, most of them arguing but he couldn't let them go. He sat up again and looked out the window, rain was now beginning to fall as the morning light began to settle itself in through his window.

He slowly got up and made his bed and got dressed, he tried to convince himself that it wasn't Sonny's last day in Los Angeles and that she wasn't leaving for New York, but ever since So Random! ended, Sonny got the chance of a lifetime to go to New York and have a record deal there, Chad knew she was amazing at singing, but he still didn't want to give her up...at least not yet. It was too soon. Well in his mind it was.

Chad made his way out to his limo to head to the studio where So Random! and Mackenzie Falls were onced filmed, He had nothing else he could do anymore. Even though he was 18 now and could go to clubs, but he never felt obligated to go without Sonny by his side. Too bad he couldn't go to New York with her. It would have been perfect, hearing her angelic voice, being near her, but for him it was a mear dream that never will come true.

Another reason she could be leaving was the way he acted towards her when So Random! was being shot. He would always lay in bed at night feeling guilty, but of course he was a spoiled Hollywood boy back then and he never did anything his heart told him, only what the agents and everyone else said, but because of Sonny, he's changed. He's nice. But her leaving just ripped his heart apart, and without her he was nothing.

The Limo finally stopped at the abandoned studio and he saw Sonny waiting for him, just like she promised. He slowly got out and walked towards her planting a fake smile on his face to show his enthusiasm for her chance and hide his feelings for her. _Here we go now. almost time for us to go our seprate ways. I just can't live without her near me. I feel so confused and lost right now. _He thought as the limo; both of them in it, silence crepping in; drove off towards the airport, where the rwo sought to spend thier last few minutes together, before going seprate ways.


	2. The Goodbye

**Goodbye **

***next chapter. Here you go ;)* **

_Chapter Two: The Goodbye _

They were at the airport, and Chad realized this looked almost like the dream he had last night, the same depressing scene. Sonny was even wearing the same outfit she was in his dream. _Talk about Deja Vu_ Chad thought to himself as he sadly looked over at Sonny, who looked twice as sad, but mixed in with excitement of starting a new exciting life. Then the dreaded announcement came on the overhead speaker. _"Flight 10127 to New York, you are now boarding." _Chad sucked in a big breath, as he spoke "Well, Sonny, I guess this is it."

She smiled sadly at him, her brown eyes filled up with sorrow said "I guess it is." As she started walking away, she turned back to Chad and said "I'll miss you. Don't forget about me." and then she was gone, getting ready to take off, leaving the heart-broken Chad alone in the airport. He walked out of the airport slowly and then he saw the plane, with Sonny on it, take off and head for the eastern seaboard, leaving Chad alone as heavy rain drops fell on Chad, leaving him drenched by the time he got to his limo.

He glanced out the limo window, reminesing of him and Sonny's time together, full of laughs, tears, anger, and all other emotions. He was so lucky to know and fall in love with such a girl like her, she was one in a million, she only came once in a lifetime and Chad was grateful she chose him, well actually she never chose him, but same thing he guessed. When he got home, the only thing he could do was lay down to think more about the memories he had left, and the photos discarded on his bed.

*************

On the plane, Sonny was crying, she couldn't believe she left the boy of her dreams behind, she kind of figured out that he had a crush on her though Tawni, thank godness for her gossip mouth. She didn't even cared that no one bothered to ask what was wrong, because they wouldn't understand her pain. Her heartache, but she had to do this. She needs a life. Even if she never sees Chad Dylan Cooper again she still has thier memories, thier photos, which she was looking through, even his cell phone and email address, it made her feel a little bit better, but she still wanted to tell Chad how she felt, but it was too late.

She set the photos down and she put on her Ipod, she stumbled through a whole playlists of songs she sang too, but she really wanted to hear one that fit her mood, and it perfectly made sense to her of how she felt of saying goodbye to Chad.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind_

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

But I remember the simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing

You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye

***************

She started to cry, every single lyric meant or reminded her of hers and Chad's friendship and what could have been relationship. She gazed out the airplane window, the sunset was beautiful, but her emptiness she felt in her heart she couldn't enjoy the fact that she was almost to her new life, away from the stress she felt when she was working on So Random! with Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady, maybe she needed to get away from it all, but she couldn't be more miserable because she missed Chad way too much, but it was too late to turn back, she couldn't -she just had to face this all on her own.

Suddenly, she felt her cell phone vibarte. Indicating she had one new text message. It was from Chad. She smiled to herself and read the message.

**Hey. **

She quickly responded; _Hey, how are u? _

**Fine. But I miss u 2 much. **

_Aww. ur so sweet. I miss u 2. _

**Hey, do u mind if I call u. I wanna hear ur voice so freakin bad ;) **

She blushed at that one, then typed. _Ok. _

After a few minutes, she heard her ringtone blowup "Starstruck" by Lady GaGa, she picked up her phone and then she heard his angelic voice. "Hey Sonny." She smiled at the sound of his voice. "Hey Chad. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about the fact that I miss you terribly that it hurts?" He sounded quite sad. Sonny couldn't help but feel a pring of guilt thump in her chest as he said that, she really didn't maen to hurt him, but this was her dream, but he was her everything.

"Let's talk about something else, something happy, nothing to remind us how far apart we are." Sonny said trying to cheer him up.

"Ok, hey remember when you first came out to LA and Tawni hated you." He said chuckling softly

"Oh yeah, and remember when we first met, omg we hated each other then, well I didn't." Sonny confessed.

"Really, cause I remember crushing on you." Chad said smiling from his end of the phone.

"Chad- you- Oh- my- well- I- uhh- wow." Sonny said in a delightful tone, that made Chad smile again. "Well, I was crushing on you too." She managed to spit out.

"I'm glad to hear that, Sonny, cause I was afaraid you would reject me." Chad said

"Reject you?! Chad Dylan Cooper, what in the hell makes you think I would have rejected you?" Sonny asked in a fake outraged tone.

"I thought you hated me because of how I acted. I was such a bitch back then I can't believe it now." Chad said mournfully.

"Sure you were a bitch Chad, but I wouldn't have rejected you if you asked me out, cause I actually didn't mind the teasing, the arguing. It showed that we liked each other and I still love you Chad, I always will even if we never see each other again, I'll always remember you as the guy of my dreams, don't forget about that Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny confessed.

There was silence on the other line, then Chad said "I love you too, Sonny Monroe, I promise you we will be together again, someday, and it's no lie. I swear I will find you again, to actually kiss you, but for now Sonny this a good-bye." Chad said.

"Goodbye Chad, remember don't forget."

"Goodbye Sonny, I won't, I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**THE END. **

***review. like I said first SWAC fic, I liked it, but what about you?***


End file.
